


B.O.B.B.Y.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [7]
Category: Bobby Singer - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Name Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby's personality rhyme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B.O.B.B.Y.

B is for Bolshy,  
Your temperament grumpy.  
O is for Older,  
With reason, you’re jumpy.  
B is for Brave,  
Despite all you do what you can.  
B is for Bold,  
Not hiding behind another man.  
Y is for Yelling,  
Ya idyits at Dean and Sam.

Bobby you’re amazing,  
Second dad to the boys.  
Instead of guns,   
You let them play with toys.

Still helping out from beyond the grave,  
Trying their lives still to save.  
Loving and loyal, but bashful and gruff,  
Just like Dean, you want no ‘chick stuff’.


End file.
